


Fake date

by ssa_americana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_americana/pseuds/ssa_americana
Summary: Special agent Taylor Joy finds herself in an undercover situation with her boss Agent Aaron Hotchner, in which they have to pretend to be a couple in order to catch the unsub who’s killing couples with big age gaps.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Today’s case seems interesting. Chicago has had 3 double murders in the last two weeks, all with the same signature.

“First murder happened on march 22nd. Lyla Simmons 25 and Robert Steele 43, found by the motel housekeeper. Both stabbed once in the heart causing their immediate death”. Penelope presented, showing the pictures of the crime scenes.

The photos showed the woman in lingerie and the man fully dressed.

“Signs of struggle and forced entry, no ligature marks so our unsub probably had a gun to control them,” Derek added.

“It looks like the man was dressed post mortem, look at his shirt, it doesn’t have the stab hole,” I commented zooming in the picture on my tablet, everyone nodding in agreement.

“Second murder, four days after the first one. Same thing. Young woman in her early twenties and her husband twenty years older, found dead stabbed in the heart, in this case they were murdered at their home and found by her mother. Tragic,” Garcia continued, making a disgusted face as she avoided looking at the screen. It wasn’t even bad, she’s seen worse.

“And that takes us to the last murder that happened two days ago. Violeta Hagen, she had just turned 24, and Liam Turner, 42. According to her best friend they were on their third date. They were found dead in her apartment-”

“Stabbed in the heart,” Rossi interjected.

“So he choses couples with a big age gap, women in their 20’s and men in their 40’s. And dresses the man post mortem,” said JJ, looking at me, then at Hotch who’s been listening carefully looking at his tablet going through the photos.

“Right, so he could be following them home but where does he target them”, Emily questioned.

“He could be selecting them at a bar, or restaurant. Sophia and Brian had dinner at an italian diner in Chicago downtown that night, and like Garcia said the last couple were on a date hours earlier,” Morgan implied.

“Actually they all went to the same diner,” added Penelope.

“So it could be a worker there, maybe a waiter, or a regular customer,” Said Rossi.

“We’ll continue on the jet, we are leaving now,” Aaron ordered while standing up.

It was only a 2 hour flight but I still grabbed a book from my desk just in case.

“JJ you and Reid go to the last crime scene, see if there was a forced entry like the other two. Rossi and Morgan will go to the morgue. Prentiss, Taylor and I will head to the local PD,” Hotch demanded right before landing.

“There’s been another murder,” One of the officers let us know moments after we arrived.

“He’s escalating quickly,” I look at Emily concerned.

“Prentiss, stay here, call Garcia and see if there is any connection between the victims and check records on every employee at the diner. Taylor you will come with me to the last crime scene while it’s still fresh,” Aaron ordered.

Once we got to the scene the bodies were still intact. Forced entry same as the others and in this case the man wasn’t fully dressed.

“So what happened here that the unsub didn’t complete his ritual,” I muttered to myself whilst leaning looking at the cold dead body laying on bed.

“He probably was in a rush, or something made him leave in a hurry,” Hotch commented behind me. I stood up straight and went to check on the woman laying on the other side. She was probably the same age as me, and prettier.

“It looks like the same underwear as the last one,” Hotch noticed, I analyzed her bra closely with my gloves.

“It could be a coincidence though,” I thought.

“Or he brings the underwear to dress the woman as well.”

Turns out all of the female victims were wearing the same brand of underwear, but in different colors and design that’s why we didn’t notice earlier. We found the tags in the bathroom trash can proving that they were brand new. Along with a used condom.

“Take it, it might have our unsub’s DNA,” Hotch commanded, while I crutched and picked up the piece of latex with a pen.

“I don’t know, I’m sure it belongs to the male victim. Look around, they were being romantic, there are petals on the bathtub and it still smells like candles.”

“Take it anyway.”

I rolled my eyes, getting up too quickly and slipping on a wet petal probably mixed with soap, falling on my butt. I saw the condom fly in the air in slow motions, praying it would land anywhere but near me.

“Ouch! Fuck me!” I shouted, getting Hotch’s attention right away, reaching down to me.

“Are you alright?” He tried to help me get up by grabbing me weirdly by the armpit from behind and placing his other hand on my waist.

“Son of a bitch, yeah I’m fine,” I dust my clothes and rub my butt.

“You sure? You turned pale.”

I literally lost my breath for a second as soon as my butt hit the tiles, I fell on my tailbone leaving me with a limp as I tried to get out the bathroom.

I could barely sit on the SUV, I had to sit on my side struggling to decide whether to face Hotch or give him a nice view of my probably bruised butt. He eye sided at me with a grin, still focusing on the road.

“Don’t laugh, I could’ve broken a bone,” I exaggerated.

“That’s what you get for rolling your eyes at me.” How did he even notice that.

“Did you see where the condom landed?” I don’t know why I asked that, I guess I wanted to make sure it didn’t touch me.

“I don’t know, did you check the top of your head?” He mocked me. I touched my head discreetly, just to be sure. But Hotch saw me, his smirk grew bigger.

We got back to the police department, still walking with a limp getting Morgan’s attention who was already back with Rossi from the morgue.

“Woah, what did Hotch do to you that you can barely walk,” Derek teased.

“Yeah I wish.” I regretted immediately my choice of words biting my tongue, hoping Hotch didn’t think that was inappropriate. “I just fell on my ass.”

“What do you mean ‘I wish’,” Morgan asked.

“Nothing, shut up.”

Later that afternoon we were all gathered in the office the PD lent us, having Chinese food while we still tried to understand this unsub.

“What if it is a female. She changes the women’s underwear but there wasn’t any sign of rape. And the fact that she dresses the males shows that she cares which is not common on male unsubs,” I said, getting a funny look from Spencer since I still had to sit on my side.

“Taylor you may be right,” Rossi agreed.

“So she could see the male as a paternal figure and the woman as the mistress?” Emily faltered, everyone agreeing with her nodding their heads.

By the end of the day we had only figured out a vague profile. Female, probably in her late 20’s to mid 30’s that chooses her victims at a specific place, ruling out every employee of the diner as possible unsubs.

…

We got back to the Chicago PD the next morning, feeling well rested -besides the butt pain- since our unsub decided to stay at home apparently and didn’t kill anybody last night, so we still had the same information as yesterday.

“How’s your butt,” Emily asked as soon as she saw me when she arrived with coffee for us, as if it was the most common question.

“There’s definitely a large bruise on my right cheek but at least it doesn’t hurt that bad when I sit anymore,” I explain.

That morning we went over the profile over and over.

“I have a proposition,” Prentiss said with an evil smile, I looked at Hotch confused.

“Maybe we could go undercover, and by we I mean you two. You guys fit our unsubs type. How old are you Taylor? 25?”

“27 actually,” I corrected.

“Right so perfect age, and Hotch you are 44. It’s perfect. We’ll be with you the entire time,” Emily sounded way too excited.

“I … Don’t think it’s necessary Prentiss,” Aaron hesitated crossing his arms. I just looked at them both, they looked like a divorced couple about to start a discussion.

“What do you mean it’s not necessary. We have nothing on the unsub and she killed again in less than 3 days. I think it’s our best shot right now.”

“What are we discussing?” Spencer asked, joining us. Emily filled him in with her brilliant idea. “Oh yeah, I’m with Prentiss,” he agreed, but Hotch didn’t look convinced.

I always liked going undercover, pretending to be someone else just to catch a criminal. It excited me. Last time was a while ago, and we had to pretend to be a couple with JJ at a bar in L.A.

“Why me and not Rossi,” Aaron kept fighting, which is weird, he’s been undercover before too.

“Because he’s too old,” I whispered, making him a nasal laugh. “Hotch come on, we are the only ones that fit the victims profile, stop resisting and go on a date with me,” I teased him. Emily widened her eyes looking at Reid who reacted the same way.

I’ve had this thing for Aaron, since I arrived at the BAU 3 years ago.

I remember my interview with him before joining the team, he said my experience wasn’t enough.

“I understand sir, but if you allow me, how else I’m supposed to gain experience if you don’t give me the chance to learn from the best,” I stated. And he thought I had a point so he put me on trial. I’m a fast learner and convinced him within 3 months.

**…**

“You look nice,” I complimented Hotch as soon as we sat at our table.

“I’m wearing the same suit,” he said with his classic frown on his face.

“I know. But you took the tie off. It looks more casual, I like it.”

I dressed casual too, with the same cream blouse I was wearing earlier but with a few undone buttons to show more skin, and a pair of jeans I had to buy since I only brought dress pants that made me look older.

The restaurant was big enough for the team to install in different places and have a panoramic view of the place. JJ sat with Emily at a table behind me, Spencer and Morgan sat separately at the bar behind Hotch, both at each end, and Rossi was sitting by the small stage where an attractive woman was singing some song my ears didn’t recognize. It was a fancy diner, and the prices of the food confirmed it.

“When was the last time you went on a date?” I asked him while I read the menu, trying to make conversation.

“What, are you gonna talk the entire time?”

I looked up expecting to meet his eyes but he was also looking at the menu. I grabbed his hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it gently.

“Aaron, we are supposed to be a couple, we have to talk otherwise it’ll look suspicious. And sad.” He glanced at me through his dark eyelashes.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” he let go of my hand kind of harsh. “I haven’t had a date since I was married actually.”

“That’s a long time.”

He was about to say something back when the waiter interrupted us, ready to take our order on his tiny notebook. “Are you guys ready?”

I asked for a vegetarian pizza while Hotch ordered spaghetti with bolognese sauce. A classic simple man.

While we waited for our food I looked around getting a good look of the people that were sitting on my view range, and I could tell Hotch was doing the same from his position. Nobody at the restaurant seemed suspicious. There were only 3 waitresses and one female bartender flirting with Morgan according to her body language. They all looked normal, nothing stood out about them.

“Do you think she’s even here?” I asked Hotch after eating my last bite. He looked beyond my shoulder and moved his chair closer to me.

“There is some woman behind Hotch two tables aways that’s been looking at you guys a lot,” JJ warned us through the earbud. I looked in that direction and saw a middle aged woman, eating alone.

“She doesn’t fit the profile though,” I murmured, scooting closer to Hotch mirroring his movement and touching his leg with mine by accident.

He noticed the unintended touch and moved his leg away from me.

“What if it isn’t a woman and we guessed wrong,” I said loud enough so that the team heard me too but maintained eye contact with Hotch, with my hand supporting my face. He looked back at me.

“No, I think it is a female too.”

“Well if she is here, we have to leave at some point. She follows her victims home right?”

“Yeah but she takes her time, she stalks her victims. And we’ve been here less than an hour.” I narrowed my eyes while I processed his words.

“You’re right. We should get dessert then.”

“And you two need to act more like a couple, you’re not convincing anyone,” Morgan said in a funny tone through the ear bud.

“Then stop talking, this is a date of two,” I said looking in his direction, he only mimicked closing his mouth with a zipper.

We were pretending to be a married couple, we even had the wedding rings. I never really wanted to get married, but Aaron would make a great husband and for him I would make an exception and marry him in a heartbeat. -Even knowing his previous marriage failed-. I already know he is an amazing dad, but I imagine him being the type that brings breakfast in bed after an early good morning fuck. And he’s definitely the type that would wake you up at 4 a.m. because he felt you moving too much in your sleep and asks if you had a bad dream, then cuddles you while you talk about it.

He agreed to order dessert to extend our -fake- date. I decided to go for the tiramisú and Hotch asked for cannolis, which looked so tasty I regretted my choice a bit.

“Can I try some of your cannoli?” I asked while I ate a full spoon of my dessert, sucking it clean.

“Sure.” He handed me his plate but I reached for the one in his hand, biting right where he had bitten.

“Are you watching me eat Aaron?”

“Yeah, you have some cream there,” he said with a smirk pointing at my lips. I licked the side of my mouth, making eye contact with him.

I’ve been flirting with him since I know him, not caring about him being my boss. He always ignores me though.

I’m a natural flirt and I enjoy doing it with almost everybody, that’s how I get through the day. It’s cute seeing Reid get nervous when I stare at his lips while he rambles about random facts, with Morgan I don’t even try anymore because the first and only time I did he took it seriously and became touchy making me uncomfortable. And Emily plays along flirting back, always playing with the ends of my hair and rubbing my back when I stand close to her.

But Hotch seemed immune to my charm and that made me flirt even more blatantly.

“I think it’s a good time to go now,” Hotch said, cleaning his mouth with the cloth napkin. “Guys, We’ll leave with Taylor now. Stay alert if someone leaves behind us. Don’t rule out a male.”

As soon as we paid we left the restaurant, holding hands, feeling his warm skin between my fingers that were tiny compared to his.

We walked to the SUV and waited inside for a few minutes.

“Anything?” I asked.

“Nothing guys, you’ll have to go to the apartment. We’ll be right behind you,” Emily let us know.

“I didn’t know we had an apartment,” I commented after he started driving somewhere.

“Yeah, JJ rented it last minute, we figured this would happen.”

15 minutes later we arrived at the building.

It was a very nice apartment. Studio type but big enough to separate every area, and the view to the city was quite nice. I didn’t know we had that much budget.

“Is everyone staying here too?” I asked closing the door behind me.

“Morgan and JJ I’m sure they will park a block away. The rest are back at the hotel,” that was probably 2 minutes away I realized. “You take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch,” He ordered before getting in the bathroom.

“Yes sir.”

There was only one bed and the couch was tiny, not even my 5'5 fitted there, but he probably felt weird about the idea of sleeping in the same bed as me. Me on the other hand, I’ve pictured that image multiple times before, but we weren’t exactly sleeping.

While he was in the shower I brought a pillow and blankets from the bed to the couch, unsure if I should let him sleep there. I mean neither of us was going to sleep tonight but still.

While I was laying on bed checking my phone, Hotch came out of the bathroom with his hair wet, wearing a white T and pajama pants. It was weird seeing him not all dressed up.

“What,” he said, almost offended.

“Nothing. Can I shower now?”

“Yes.”

I had washed my hair the day before traveling so I didn’t need to wash it again. I took a warm shower from the neck down, brushed my teeth and took my contacts off replacing them with my glasses. I checked my bruise in the mirror before putting my pajama, it had turned even more purple and grew spreading more to the right.

“I know, I’m sorry Jack but hopefully I’ll see you tomorrow alright?” I heard once I came out. He was on the phone with his son, his back was to me so he didn’t see me.

After putting my clothes away I went up to him, seeing he had folders spread on the coffee table and had the on tv but it was on mute.

“I’m gonna make some coffee, do you want some?” I asked.

“I already put the pot in,” he said without taking his eyes off the file he was holding.

“I’ll check it then.”

I poured the coffee in the mugs putting three sugars on mine. I knew he didn’t put any sugar in his coffee. I’ll never understand those people.

“Thank you,” he said, receiving the mug with both hands while I sat next to him. I take a sip of my sweet coffee, fogging my glasses slightly.

He looked so attractive with his hair wet, so focused on whatever he was reading.

“Hey, sorry if I flirted too much during dinner,” I said breaking the silence.

“I didn’t even notice.”

“So you held my hand because you wanted to?”

“I didn’t hold your hand, you held mine,” he contradicted me, closing the folder to look at me.

“Yes, but you didn’t let go.” I could see a tiny smile but his frown was still there. He went back on reading the file.

The forbidden things this man makes me think are infinite. And right now was probably the horniest I’ve been around him.

The first time I felt the sexual tension between us was six months after he officially hired me, when I had stayed late once doing paperwork. I knew he always stayed late so I went to his office just to say goodnight, and I’m pretty sure I almost caught him doing something private. I could clearly see the reflection of his laptop on a picture behind him, and I’m very familiar with those sites and the reflection projected confirmed me he was watching porn, at work. Bold man, knowing he has a nosy technical analyst working for him.

“I came … to deliver my paper work,” I said standing by the door when I saw the embarrassment on his face. He probably thought he was alone since my desk was out of his sight. I bit my lower lip while I walked to him and tossed the folder on his desk. He knew I knew what he was doing, but he didn’t say a word. “Do you need help? You seem like you are struggling with something,” I teased him and all he said was “Goodnight, agent Joy.” leaving the possibilities of something else to my imagination.

The second time was weeks after that situation. I stupidly spilled coffee on my blouse, falling directly in my chest. The heat of the liquid was burning my skin so bad that I had to carefully take my shirt off, with the help of Emily. It was only the three of us in the meeting room since the others hadn’t arrived yet. Hotch witnessed the entire scene, Emily taking off my blouse from behind as I poured her water bottle on my red skin, making my boobs irritated and shiny at the same time, and he handed me his jacket to cover my body while still watching.

Since that day I decided with whom was my dream threesome. And from that moment any alone time I had with Hotch was … interesting.

And we were alone now, in a four wall room. All doors closed. No coworkers around. No reason for me -or him- to behave. I’ve caught him multiple times looking at my cleavage at work. I bet he dreamed about seeing my boobs again. That’s why I avoided wearing a bra tonight.

“Stop staring,” he snapped after a few moments of -interesting- silence.

“I don’t want to.”

He looked at me, and then at my chest. So predictable. I was only wearing pajama shorts and a kind of see through purple shirt, revealing my now hard nipples. And let’s say that the apartment wasn’t exactly cold.

“My eyes are up here, Aaron,” I taunt him, making him look back at the folder. I put down my mug and scooted closer to him, rubbing his back.

“Taylor. Don’t.”

I loved the way he said things, always ordering around. His jaw clenched, still 'reading’ the damn folder.

“You should relax, you seem tense.” I keep rubbing his back.

“And you should go to bed,” He snapped once again, looking into my eyes and putting his mug down. His face said nothing, but I knew I was making him angry.

I sighed deep, defeated.

“Fine.”

I stood up quickly, but he grabbed my wrist strongly before I took a step and dragged me back down the couch.

“Why are you doing this Taylor?”

“Doing what.”

“Why do you keep provoking me.” So he did notice my flirts.

“You don’t like me?”

“You are way too young.” Now it sounded like he was talking to himself. He rubbed his face with both hands, resting the elbows on his knees.

I got even closer to him putting one hand on his thigh. “You don’t like me?” I asked again. I needed to know.

“It’s not that,” His voice became softer.

“Then what is it Aaron. Talk to me.”

“I can’t.”

“Then we don’t have to talk.”

He looks again into my eyes behind my glasses pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. I lean closer to his face and give him a soft kiss pulling back immediately but grabs my face and kisses me back. I climb to his lap and keep kissing him more intensely. I needed him closer. He grabbed me by my bare thighs, gripping them.

His touch felt so good but strange that I got goosebumps.

I kept kissing him moving on his lap, feeling how his bulge was growing under me. I was so turned on too, my panties were already soaked.

I give soft kisses down his neck with slight licks in between and put one hand under his shirt teasing the waistband of his pants with my fingers.

“Are you sure?” He groaned while I kept kissing his skin, his head leaned to the side allowing me to kiss him more.

“It’s all I want,” I whispered in his ear, and he carried me to the bedroom.

He laid me down carefully and adjusted himself on top of me between my legs, kissing me fiercely on the lips. I took his shirt off and he did the same to me, forcing both of my hands on top of my head holding them down with only one hand. My breasts were now exposed, taking one into his mouth, sucking it, and playing with the other with his free hand. His tongue felt so good around my nipple. He bit it gently before letting my arms go and kiss down my stomach to my pelvis, pulling my shorts and panties down.

I couldn’t handle it anymore. I needed friction so bad it started to hurt, I needed him inside me.

He used his tongue playing at my wet entrance and slid it up to my clit. I grab his hair. God he is so good with his tongue. He keeps licking alternating between doing circles, going up and down and sucking gently maintaining the rhythm. Three minutes in and I was already on edge feeling the orgasm all over my body.

Fuck he has skills.

He goes up to my lips, tasting myself in them.

I roll over so he can be on the bottom. I rub myself over his pajama fabric and he pulls them down, letting his hard member out. I took them out completely laying down next to him, almost resting my head on his stomach, taking his dick in my left hand and stroking it gently while licking the tip, which makes him groan deliciously.

I always wondered what his moans sounded like. Heavenly was an adequate word to describe it. His voice was probably my favorite quality about him.

He pulls my hair back while I keep working my mouth and hand simultaneously around him, using my spit as lube, going deep every once in a while making my eyes water and my glasses slipping to the tip of my nose. I keep my focus on his tip still stroking the rest, hearing him breathe heavily, feeling his stomach breathe in and out irregularly.

“Stop, stop,” he says gripping my arm. He was about to come. I do as he says and position myself on top of him, grabbing his cock playing with it at my entrance before slowly sliding it in.

“Fuck,” he lets go gasping.

He grabs my face and kisses me, moaning inside my mouth as I move in soft motions. I lean slightly back breaking the kiss, putting one hand on his leg and the other on the bed for support, giving him a clear view of my body. He grips my hips following my rhythm.

“Baby you feel so fucking good,” he says making eye contact.

Fuck me. Hearing Aaron Hotchner calling ME baby was an experience. I felt in outer space, and seeing his face of pleasure was the most delightful thing.

He grabs my face with one hand and kisses me like he wanted to eat my mouth before flipping me over in one movement and thrusts violently hitting me from behind, going in deep hitting my spot just right. I felt another orgasm building up as my walls clenched around him. “Oh-my-god” I gasped with every thrust he gave. He lets go a big groan in the back of my neck pulling my hair to one side, finishing inside me, doing one last thrust before pulling out, breathing heavily. “I think I made your bruise even worse”.

I watch him fall next to me and stroke his cheek with my fingers.

“You’re sleeping here tonight,” He smiles and kisses my palm.

“I’m just gonna get my gun.”

On his way back he went to get a towel from the bathroom, cleaning the cum that had dripped to the sheets from inside me.

“I can’t convince myself we just now did this, after knowing each other for three years,” He comments once he got back into bed with me, holding me by my waist line. I kiss his nose softly.

“That’s because you played hard to get all this time. Wanna go again?” I say making him laugh loud. His laugh was something I always enjoyed but didn’t hear it that often.

And after fucking for the second time, we couldn’t help but fall asleep.

I woke up to a noise coming from outside the door. I tapped the nightstand with my hands feeling like Velma looking for her glasses, but they had fallen to the floor. I finally looked at the clock that marked 2:43 a.m. Aaron was still sleeping.

“Hotch,” I whisper, shaking him by the shoulder.

“What happened,” he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

“I think I heard something.” He sits up immediately, puts his pants on and grabs his gun from the night stand and I do the same. We hear the door knob move and he signs me to stay quiet. I decided quickly to text the others.

I walk behind him, both pointing our guns at the door. I wait by the kitchen counter and Hotch by the coffee table, both ready to shoot.

The door opens and a shadow enters.

“FBI!”


	2. bonus

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Hotch last night," Emily subtly asks me. We were already on our way back to Quantico. Hotch and I haven't spoken since – except for work-related things but the situation we haven't addressed yet.

I adjust on my seat and look across the jet in his direction, sitting on his usual seat. He's working on some paperwork, and everyone else had already fallen asleep or had headphones on.

"Nothing happened," I answer, wetting my bottom lip as I looked at my book, not actually reading it. At least not anymore. My mind could only take me back to last night and everything he made me feel. 

"Oh, so why was he shirtless when we all arrived at the apartment?"

"He was probably feeling hot." I instantly feel his intense glare. Those glances he gives through his dark eyelashes make my body feel heated every time.

"Right. Why were you wearing his shirt then?"

"What. No, I wasn't." I didn't even remember putting on his shirt. I probably grabbed it by accident since we were so worried about catching the unsub – who was in fact a woman.

"Well, anyways. I thought you liked me," Emily softens her voice. I don't know why but the way she said that. Damn. 

I look at her and her attention was on her hands and her habit of picking her nails. "I do like you." I squeeze her tight lightly and she looks at me. "And I like Hotch too, are you jealous?"

"Maybe." I notice her eyes are staring at my mouth and I can't help mirror her. She has the prettiest, softest looking lips. 

"Well, it was your idea for me to go on a fake date with him, so."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**...**

We arrived early that morning at the BAU –or late considering we flew back at five in the morning– and I haven't had any sleep, besides a couple of hours after the mindblowing sex with Hotch.

Fuck. I can't stop thinking about him. 

"Goodnight, lovergirl," Emily said to me before disappearing through the glass door. I purposely waited for everyone to leave, so that it was just me and Hotch, although the people with normal nine to five shifts were about to arrive.

I decide to go to his office and maybe talk about it –or continue it. His door is slightly open, so I slowly open it and see him sitting on his chair looking at the window where the first rays of morning sunshine were peaking through. 

"What are you thinking about?" I lean on the door frame. He turns on his seat and his eyes lock with mine.

"You." Holy mother of god. There was no hesitation. 

"Oh yeah?" I walk inside and shut the door behind me, locking it. "Doing what exactly?"

"Moaning, being naked underneath me."

"What else?" I bite my lip as he now walks up to me, not breaking eye contact. "Me. Eating you out until you can’t handle it anymore."

I can't even think of a response and he already has me against the door. His mouth captures mine roughly and our tongues brush against the other at the perfect sensual pace. 

"What else," I moan against his mouth.

He moves his lips to my neck, sucking on my skin. I gasp loudly. "Us. Fucking, on my desk."

My hands move to the back of his head, gripping his hair as he undid the first buttons of my blouse, licking and kissing the space between my tits. "Please fuck me Hotch," I begged. He lifts me by my thighs and walks with me towards his desk, sitting me on it.

"Don't get used to this, Joy, this is the last time we're fucking." 

Yeah right. We're just getting started.

"Yes sir," I respond anyway.

I finish taking my blouse off as he tosses his jacket on his chair, his eyes fixated on mine. He looks so attractive with the golden rays of sunshine hitting the left side of his face, making his eyes look different. Their intentions were dark but they looked warmer than ever.

Quickly his large hands pulled my pants and panties down in one fell swoop exposing me without a warning. His finger traced a teasing long line across my pussy and my hips reacted by instinct. I needed him. 

He leans his face on mine and mutters against my mouth, "you're so wet already," and gives me one last fierce tongue-kiss before kneeling in front of me. I spread my legs wide open for him as he wrapped them each with his arms adjusting them over his biceps, literally digging his head between my legs.

"God," I moaned at the feeling of his hot breath teasing me.

“The prettiest little pussy,” he says before brushing tongue flat on my clit then sucking it into his mouth. 

With one hand I support my weight on the desk as the other goes to his soft hair which is long enough to wrap my fingers on it. He uses head motions from side to side as his tongue keeps pleasing me. All I can do is hold back my moans. Then his tongue makes it inside me, playing with his tongue there while one hand goes to my clit, using his thumb on it at the same time.

He was so good at it that soon enough my orgasm was threatening to take over me. Then my breathing becomes sharp and short. I let go, tightening my grip on his hair as the ruthless motions of his mouth on my clit won’t stop. I can’t help but push his head towards me and by his hums, I can tell he likes it. 

My moans become uncontrollable and my back arches, his tongue movement becoming more gentle. “ _ Ah, Hotch I–. _ ”

I don't even have time to recover when he's already up undoing his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his hard dick, and confidently guiding it to my pussy. Last night I didn't care if we used a condom, and right now... I don't care either. I'm clean, I know he's too and the pill has never failed me.

So I beg him. 

"I need you so bad." My brows pinch together as I bite my bottom lip hard. I look down and he begins to tease me with his tip, guiding his dick up and down on me. Seeing his cock in broad daylight was something else. So big. Now it made sense why his hands were so big too. 

"How bad?" Slowly he slides his tip inside me. He feels so warm I want him to stay there forever. His eyes are piercing my soul as he teasingly begins to shove his cock in. It starts to stretch me and fill me so well. I let out a long-closed-mouth whine until he’s completely within me.

"So, so bad," I barely respond now one centimeter away from his mouth. At the first strong and deep thrust, we both gasp in each other’s mouth, turning it into a needy kiss. 

My hand stills rest on the desk as the other goes to the back of his head down to the nape of his neck. As he starts moving back and forth grabbing me hard by my bare hips, his grunts appear and I catch every single one with a kiss.

My eyes shut involuntary, and I feel one of his hands unhooking my bra. How did I end up completely naked over his desk and he only has his dick out?

Each hand moves to grab my tits as he goes from one nipple to the other with his mouth, maintaining his hips thrusts, increasing them more until I feel his dick pulsating inside me following a delicious low grunt. 

" _ Fucking hell. _ " He slows down his pace and rests his head against my chest.

I grab his face with both hands and pull him away from me to look at his face. "Next time I refuse to be the only one naked."

“I told you, there won’t be more of this.” He is fast to adjust his clothes and helps me gather my own. 

In silence, I get dressed and before I leave his office I say, “come visit me tonight at my place. You know where I live.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part was only posted on Wattpad since someone requested it, but I wanted to improve it a bit, so here it is!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first creation, I don’t know why I chose to make an oc but she’s there. It’s hard for me sometimes to not add physical descriptions but I try my best.


End file.
